


[ART] You Have My Heart

by Artmetica



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Bard and Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So Hella dragged me into this ship. She didn't have to try too hard ;p
> 
>  **[Tumblr](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/118568472375)** | **[deviantArt](http://nasyu.deviantart.com/art/You-Have-My-Heart-532093492)**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3
>   * **Textures** :  
>  Photoshop default textures (modified) 
>   * **Brushes** :  
>  [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset), Photoshop default brush (#3 soft round pressure size), and some new brushes I made but forgot to save :(
> 



End file.
